Realización
by andybluee
Summary: En el cual Akko se da cuenta de unas cuantas cosas.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este escrito es únicamente con fines lúdicos.

* * *

Los minutos pasan y ella no llega, comienzas a preocuparte y en cuanto la idea de que algo malo le haya ocurrido pasa por tu mente se lo comentas a la profesora. Antes de que ella pueda responderte es interrumpida cuando las puertas del aula se abren, escuchas un pequeño pero refinado discurso de disculpa desde una melodiosa voz que conoces a la perfección. El alivio que sientes te lleva a desear acercarte a la recién llegada y abrazarla, pero sabes que no es momento para hacerlo, en cambio dibujas tu mejor sonrisa en tu rostro mientras notas un leve rubor en el de ella, no quieres que se sienta incómoda, así que le permites un segundo para despejarse y tus clases particulares comienzan.

Recitas el hechizo que tu profesora te señala en el libro mientras tu pronunciación es corregida por tu compañera, asientes enérgicamente señalando tu comprensión y lo repites tal cual lo escuchaste esta vez.

#####

El primer día que se acercó a ustedes no habían notado su presencia hasta que se hizo evidente. Ambas se encontraban en uno de los jardines y la oscuridad previa al amanecer ocultó su figura en el cielo incluso cuando bajaba con su escoba, tímidamente se acercó para saludarlas y decirles que pasaba por ahí por casualidad y que la curiosidad la motivó a preguntar qué hacían.

Observaste cómo, con un poco de vergüenza en su voz, tu profesora le explicó que su tutoría seguía en pie desde que se ofreció cuando entraste a la academia, que estaba contenta con tu progreso y que, a pesar de lo que dijera cierta profesora gruñona, eras una gran estudiante y bruja. Al terminar la explicación, sentiste la mirada fija en ti de la brujita recién llegada y bajaste tu vista por un instante pensando en que te juzgaría por seguir siendo tan lenta en el aprendizaje de la magia.

Respiraste profundamente y levantaste de nuevo la vista para toparte con la de ella, contrario a tu pensamiento, te miraba con admiración, esa mirada que conociste hace unos meses durante cierto evento de magnitudes mundiales y que, presentías, tenía reservada para ti en los momentos en los que de verdad brillabas. Sentiste un calor en tus mejillas al recordar aquél día y lo comparaste con ese, uno tan común como cualquier otro. Pasaste una mano detrás de tu cuello mientras reías para romper la tensión. Te preguntó si podía quedarse y aceptaste sin pestañear, dándote cuenta de que antes debiste preguntar por el consentimiento de tu tutora. A decir por la ligera sonrisa apenas perceptible que mostró y el oculto brillo en sus ojos tras sus lentes, a ella también pareció agradarle la idea.

La forma en la que el agua se veía tan real durante el espectáculo que presenciaste cuando eras una niñita te cautivó y desde entonces decidiste que era uno de tus favoritos. Así que, cierto día te preguntaste por qué no pedirle directamente a tu ídolo de la infancia que te enseñara cómo hacerlo. A pesar de que ambas sabían que las tutorías eran para ponerte al corriente con las clases, ella aceptó después de que hicieras unos cuantos pucheros.

No pudiste evitar reír internamente de que ese truco siguiera funcionando con todas las personas que te conocían. Bastaba con que pusieras una cara triste para que todos tus caprichos fueran cumplidos. Hiciste una nota mental para no sobreexplotarlo y que ocurriera lo mismo que con tus padres, que después de darse cuenta de ese método antes infalible, dejaron de tomar tu llanto tan en serio, incluso cuando fue real.

Tu compañera se sentó en una de las bancas, no muy alejada de ustedes, como diciéndoles que fingieran que no estaba ahí, con una postura recta y seriedad en su rostro te dedicó toda su atención. La profesora te alentó a continuar con tu demostración y repetiste el hechizo que habías estado practicando los últimos quince minutos clavando tus ojos en los de tu nueva espectadora. Era tu oportunidad de oro para cautivarla también. Sin embargo, ella no pudo evitar reírse cuando te equivocaste invocando un líquido espeso y verde que te cubrió por completo. Elegantemente se levantó de su asiento, todavía con una sonrisa divertida despejó tu desastre y te mostró lo que, en su opinión, estabas haciendo mal. Cuando la joven se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido tu profesora tosió y agradeció su ayuda en vez de molestarse. Modestamente se apartó de ti y tú no pudiste evitar que por segunda vez tus mejillas acumularan una inexplicable pero agradable calidez.

No lograste dominar el hechizo esa madrugada pero agradeciste de todas formas a ambas por su ayuda. Te despediste y corriste a tu habitación con la excusa de ver a tus amigas y prepararte antes de clases, aunque muy en el fondo sabías que todo lo que necesitabas era un momento de soledad para digerir y disfrutar de la bella mañana que te proporcionaron ambas.

El día siguiente, aún de madrugada, a pesar de que su aparición fue repentina no se sorprendieron de verla, le dedicaste un efusivo saludo y le preguntaste con esperanza si se quedaría de nuevo a ayudarte. En realidad tenerla ahí aunque no hubiera ayudado te habría hecho igual de feliz pero todavía no lo admitirías.

Los días pasaron y antes de darse cuenta, la profesora y tú la esperaban antes de comenzar, incluso le habían compartido con lujo de detalle los horarios de tus tutorías, fueran matutinos, vespertinos o nocturnos, le dijeron desde las aulas o lugares exteriores en los que solían estudiar y practicar respectivamente hasta los días de descanso, aquellos que solías atesorar pues eran unas cuantas horas más para dormir, y que con el tiempo decidiste que habrías desechado fácilmente con tal de pasar ese tiempo con ella.

Pronto te diste cuenta de que era su compañía otro motivo para mejorar, después de todo era tu rival, y te engañabas diciendo que uno siempre quiere superar a sus rivales.

#####

Esos recuerdos de las últimas semanas se apartan de ti mientras le das vueltas a la excusa que les dio por haber llegado tarde, ella solo dijo que no debías preocuparte pues simplemente se había quedado dormida. No estás convencida de que esa fuera la verdadera razón.

Ingieres sin mucha convicción la sopa de tu plato notando un sabor extraño y observas sin mucho interés cómo tu cuchara pierde su forma, la dejas a un lado y te levantas para retirarte de la mesa despidiéndote de tus amigas sin dar más explicación. Ella no está en el comedor en este momento así que no hay motivo para quedarse. Tus amigas se te quedan viendo de forma curiosa y piensas que no quieres preocuparlas, así que prometes con una sonrisa estar más tarde con ellas.

Caminas por los pasillos sin una aparente dirección pero sabiendo que la buscas, deseas que confíe en ti y te cuente lo que le sucede, anhelas más cercanía. Mientras caminas recuerdas su sonrisa cuando logras perfeccionar cualquier hechizo y la forma en la que ella también pareciera desear más proximidad, piensas constantemente en abrazarla pero pocas veces lo haces. Te preguntas por qué has dejado de invadir su espacio personal y si es que te has vuelto menos impulsiva. Sabes que algo te preocupa pero no puedes ponerle nombre.

Con extrañeza piensas que desde que te acompaña en tus clases extra ambas parecen haber llegado a un acuerdo implícito en el que no le dirían a nadie más que se han estado viendo. Sospechas que todas tus amigas ya lo saben, quizás te han seguido o quizás eres muy obvia, pues cuando te felicitan por tus progresos sus miradas se desvían hacia ella. Interrumpes las preguntas incómodas que ellas te harían desviando el tema y proclamando con orgullo que no pueden esperar menos de la brujita que cumplirá su sueño. Ellas ríen contigo, todas son felices de que estés mejorando.

Decides que le preguntarás si puedes contárselo a las demás, le preguntarás por qué ella no lo ha hecho tampoco. Decides también que, al fin, le preguntarás si quiere que se vean incluso cuando no hay nada qué estudiar, que quieres pasar tiempo con ella fuera de la escuela. Pero primero debes encontrarla.

Chocas con alguien y te disculpas apenada. Al levantar la vista notas que es ella y olvidas todo lo que habías estado planeado preguntar. Te congelas por lo que parece solo instante, pero cuando escuchas que repite tu nombre un par de veces agitas tu cabeza disculpándote por no prestarle atención.

Con un suspiro de derrota ella te pide que la acompañes a una de las aulas desocupadas y la sigues sin cuestionar nada. Una vez dentro esperas con toda la paciencia que has aprendido a tener hasta que ella quiera contarte para qué te ha llevado a ese lugar, pero los segundos pasan y no pareciera querer hablar. Decides mandar al diablo la paciencia y comienzas un torpe monólogo en el que agradeces toda la ayuda que te ha brindado las últimas semanas, te disculpas por haber estado robando su tiempo y al mismo tiempo hablas de alcanzar tu sueño con su ayuda.

A media que vas hablando puedes ver cómo la fría máscara que oculta sus emociones se desvanece frente a ti, siendo una mueca confusa al inicio, dándole paso a un rostro sorprendido, y finalmente una expresión que no sabes qué significa pues aunque puedes leer bondad y admiración en su mirada, también te dedica una sonrisa burlona. No sabes qué has dicho mal para recibir esa última sonrisa así que recurres a un puchero. Se acerca unos pasos a ti. Sin inmutarte por la repentina pérdida de distancia, aunque aún nerviosa, le reclamas por reírse de ti mientras que tú le has dedicado tus más sinceras palabras. Ella solo sigue callada.

En un último intento de llamar su atención le confiesas casi a gritos que te gusta estar con ella, que deseas que confié en ti como la amiga que consideras que eres, y de repente, lo haces… le confiesas que la quieres. Detienes tus palabras y te tapas la boca, su expresión ha cambiado nuevamente.

Toca tu hombro y con calma te explica que le has ahorrado la pena de no saber cómo expresarse, que lleva días dándole vueltas a la idea de confesarte lo que le preocupa, que es lo mismo que a ti, esos sentimientos cálidos y extraños que siente por ti cada vez más recurrentes. Finaliza diciéndote que esta misma mañana casi se arrepiente de todo, pues estaba insegura, llegó a pensar en no asistir a más tutorías por el miedo de ser rechazada. Esa es la verdadera razón tras su retraso en las tutorías de esta mañana.

Ya sin palabras, ambas se unen en un fuerte y necesitado abrazo que desean que continúe por siempre. Con un aire atrevido acercas tus labios a su mejilla pero antes de que cumplas con tu intensión diriges tu vista a la puerta abierta del aula. Sorprendida ves siete pares de ojos curiosos que se asoman y te separas de ella más nerviosa que antes de tu confesión.

Escuchas las burlas bien intencionadas de tus amigas, algo sobre una apuesta y muchas risas contentas. Las siete chicas se acercan a ambas felicitándolas por el valor que mostraron al declararse mutuamente sus sentimientos. Te relajas un poco estando rodeada de ellas y le dedicas una última mirada curiosa a la chica que se ha convertido en la persona más importante en tu vida. Su normalmente pálido rostro está cubierto de un rojo brillante y te ríes al ver que ella no sabe cómo reaccionar.

* * *

 **Nota:** Este es solo un experimento que intenté. Espero que no sea demasiado raro.


End file.
